1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that includes a memory element formed using an organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of a semiconductor device that has a variety of functions and in which a plurality of circuits are integrated over an insulating surface has been progressing. Furthermore, development of a semiconductor device in which data can be transmitted and received by wireless connection by provision of an antenna has been progressing. This kind of semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, and RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification)) and has already been introduced into part of the marketplace.
Many of these semiconductor devices, which are now being put into practical use, include a circuit (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) that has a semiconductor substrate of Si or the like and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as memory), a control circuit, and the like. In particular, by provision of a memory circuit with which a lot of data can be stored, a semiconductor device with advanced function and high added value can be provided. In addition, having these semiconductor devices be manufactured at low cost is necessary, and, in recent years, development of organic thin film transistors, organic memory, and the like, which use organic compounds, used in control circuits, memory circuits, and the like, is actively being carried out (for an example of this, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-47791).